jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tricks, Treats and Treasure!/Transcript
Jake:Tricks, treats, and treasure. Transcript Skully:I spy a bug, a kitty, and a werewolf! Jake:So whooo's ready to trick or treasure? Izzy: Me! I mean... Me-ow! laughs Cubby:Um, do you think we'll see goblins, ghosts, and witches? And goblins? Izzy:You never know, Cubby. chuckles After all, it is Halloween on Never Land. Jake:Hey, crew, check out this treat.Peter Pan's trick or treasure map. Cubby:it has all the places we're gonna visit tonight. Mermaid Lagoon, Tiki Tree Forest, and the Great Pirate Pyramid in the desert.And look! It says here, "Trick-or- treasure, it's your pick.If you get too greedy, you only get the trick." What kind of trick? Izzy:chuckles Peter always leaves fun booby-traps to trick anyone who tries to swipe the Halloween treat treasures. Cubby:I sure don't want to get tricked by any tricky-tricks. Izzy:We'll be fine, as long as we play by the rules, and only take one treat treasure.That way, there'll be enough for everybody. Jake:Say, mateys, will you trick or treasure with us?Great! Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons.Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put 'em in our Team Treasure Chest. Skully:Is everybody ready? Jake: I've got my sword. Cubby: I got my map! Izzy:And I've got my pixie dust.The fairies gave it to me so that we can use it to fly.But only in emergencies. Jake:Yo-ho! Let's go trick or treasure! Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Mr. Smee: Oooh, mermaid lagoon, chuckles Tiki Tree Forest, gasps and the Great Pirate Pyramid. Captain Hook:Mr. Smee, where did you get that treasure map? Mr. Smee:Why, it's a trick or treasure map, Captain.Peter Pan sends it to us every Halloween. Captain Hook:Oh, pish posh! What is all this "trick or treasure" nonsense anyway? Mr. Smee:Trick or treasure is when people hand out treat treasures to everyone in costumes. Captain Hook:They just hand out treat-treasures? Mr. Smee: Oh, yes, and lots of it too, lots! Captain Hook:Smee...for the first time in all me life, I, Captain Hook, intend to trick or treasure. Mr. Smee:laughing Oh, that's wonderful, Captain. Captain Hook:But I'm not just taking the treat-treasures that are handed to me, no, no...I'm taking all the treat-treasures! Mr. Smee:That's right, you're taking all the... Wha...sigh Oh, dear. Jake: First stop, Mermaid Lagoon. rings All:Trick or treasure! Stormy:Happy Halloween.Or as we mermaids call it, "Shell-oween" giggles Cubby:Coconut? Mmm. My favorite. Hook: Mine, too. All:gasping Captain Hook? Hook:chuckles How did you know it was me? Skully:Uhh, I don't know.The mustache? The hook? Uh... Hook: Yes, yes, I get it. Jake: Wow, Captain Hook.We've never seen you out trick or treasuring before. Smee:Can you believe it? It's his first time. Jake:Just remember the rules.Start by saying "Trick or treasure"! Izzy:Never take all the treat-treasures. Cubby:And always say "thank you"! Hook:Oh, please.I'm not interested in silly "rules." I'm only interested in getting the treat-treasures. Stormy:Happy Hallow... Hook:I'll take that me little mer-matey. snaps Hook: What's this? Stormy: It's a trick. grunts Izzy: Shiver me bones!We can't go in there to save the treat-treasures.That coral is sharp. Cubby:But... how can we get 'em back? Jake:I know! We can make a lasso out of seaweed, and save Stormy's bowl. Yay! Izzy: Way to go, Jake! Skully: Woo-hoo! Stormy: Goody-goldfish! Izzy:Yay-hey, we saved Stormy's bowl of treat-treasures, and we got two gold doubloons.Let's grab 'em and go. Hook:We're going too, Smee. Hold on tightly. Smee: Holding, captain, holding! Stormy:Thanks for helping me, friends.And have fun trick or treasuring! Smee:Now, Captain, we don't want to spring another Halloween booby-trap. Hook:Of course not.So you distract these wooden-heads, and I'll scoop all the treat-treasures into me loot bag. Smee:stammering But, Captain, couldn't we... Ugh... Tiki Tree: What's this then?Aren't you a little old for trick or treasure? Smee:Oh, you're never too old for trick or treasure.In fact, I'm going to the Great Pirate Pyramid next.Is that walking distance from here? Tiki Tree:Everywhere is walking distance...if you have legs. laughs Hook: Now, where are they hiding those treat-treasures? Skully:Crackers! What's old Feather Hat doing? Cubby:...being sneaky! Izzy:And I betcha he's gonna trip another one of Peter's tricks. Jake: Ah, the treat-treasures! - Captain Hook, wait! Ooh! Ahh! groans Jake:Whoa! That trick really blew me away!Oh-oh. Izzy:We've gotta get Jake down. Cubby: Maybe the Tiki Trees can help.Excuse me?Mr. Tiki Tree, could you please help us get Jake down? Mr. Tiki Tree:Sure thing, lad.Come on, boys. Let's lend a branch. Tiki Tree: Watch your step. Jake:Thanks, Tikis. Izzy:Yay-hey! We got Jake down safely, and we got two more gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go. Mr. Tiki Tree:Go? chuckles Aren't you forgetting something, man? Jake:Huh? Oh, yeah! All: Trick or treasure! Tiki Tree:laughs Help yourselves and have a happy Halloween. Cubby:Thank you. Izzy: Thank you. Jake: Thanks. Skully: Yo-ho! Jake:Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, you OK? Hook:Yes, yes, we're fine.We're just, uh...taking a break from all this Halloween hilarity. Smee:May I suggest, sir, stammers it might be more fun if we tried to just trick or treasure like the sea pups.chuckles Taking only our fair share. Hook:Well... all right, fine.This time, I won't take all the treat-treasures from the tricky-treasure bowl. Izzy:Good for you, Captain Hook. Smee:chuckles I'm proud of you too, sir. Hook:Well, yes, you see...I won't steal all the treat-treasures from the bowl...I'll let Jake and his puny pirates get theirs first, and then I'll steal the treat-treasures from them. Smee:Oh, dear! Skully:Skully Jumpin' jack-o-lanterns!Captain Flynn's Pirate Pyramid sure is Halloweeny. Hook:It certainly is.Oh, but where are my manners?Step aside, Mr. Smee, puny pirates first. Cubby:Gee, Captain Hook sure is being nice. Skully: Yeah, almost too nice. cackling Happy Halloweeen. Jake:laughs Captain Flynn! Cubby:- Whoa! Izzy:laughs Good one! Skully:Crackers! Flynn: Whaddaya say, mateys? All: Trick or treasure! Hook:- Trick-or-tre... Flynn:Captain Hook! What might he be doin' here? Mr. Smee:Oh, just enjoying the holiday.Boo! chuckles Flynn:Well, there's plenty of treat-treasures for everybody.Even you, Hook. Jake:See, Captain Hook, you don't have to steal all the treat-treasures to have a good time. Hook:Maybe you don't, but I do! - all Hey! Flynn: Blow me down! Cubby: Those are our treasure bags! Jake:chuckles I wouldn't do that if I were you. Hook:Well, you're not... me. dings Smee yell Jake: Oh, no! our trick or treasure bags! Flynn:This is some kind of an emergency, all right. Izzy: Then it's pixie dust time! Yay-hey! We got back our trick or treasure bags, and we got three gold doubloons.Let's grab 'em and go. All: Bye, Captain Flynn! Thanks for the treat-treasures. Captain Flynn:Happy Halloween, kiddos! Jake:Thanks for going trick-or-treasuring with us, mateys.Now, let's count our gold doubloons, and put them in our Team Treasure Chest. Song: Team Treasure Chest Song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake:Come on. Count with us. All: Yeah! Jake:One, two Cubby:Three,four Izzy: Five, six, seven! Jake: for solving pirate problems today, we got seven gold doubloons.We sure got a lot of Halloween treat-treasures this year. All: Happy Halloween! Captain Hook: this ridiculous Halloween night is over.Oh, Mr. Smee, take that silly costume off. I told you, it's over. Mr. Smee:Beg your pardon, Captain? Croc chuckles Captain Hook: stammers What? yells Smee! Croc chomps Captain Hook: Save me! Croc laughs Category:Transcripts